Maybe more than friends?
by Lolly-xx
Summary: She loved him for a different reason to the others, she needed him. When she goes round to see him she gets a suprise, one she's maybe not too pleased about. Read and Review please : T
1. in love

Sitting at her computer desk 16 year old Gabriella Montez stared at the bright screen in front of her eyes. Her hair was dark brown, curls cascaded down her back. She was a petite girl, with a flawless body. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the screen, waiting. _ Ping. _He was online, the boy she'd sit and wait to talk to was now online. Her heart beat fast, and a smile spread across her face. Shifted her body into a more comfortable position she began to type.

**Gabi3 : Hey Troy**

**TroyBasketball: Hello**

**Gabi3: You ok?**

**TroyBasketball: yeah im good, you?**

**Gabi3: I'm okay**

See Gabriella has been in love with 17 year old Troy Bolton since the age of just 13 years old. There parents had become very good friends, meaning constantly being in the presence of the other, going on holidays together and becoming pretty close. Just a small problem though, he was the schools heartthrob, and he saw her as a good friend, or even a younger sister. Nothing more. Gabriella could just picture him in her head, his brown shaggy hair, his piercing blue eyes that had her mesmerized everytime she stared into them, everything about him she loved. She wasn't like the stupid cheerleaders at her school though, thats all they saw in Troy, his looks were all they knew about him. Her on the other hand, she knew the real Troy. The sensitive, shy, music loving Troy. The boy who's family was his world, the boy who she would hear singing in his bedroom, a beautiful pure voice. That's the Troy she's been in love with for 3 years, the looks however were an added bonus.

**Gabi3: I think i'm coming round yours tonight, parents are going out for some fancy meal.**

**TroyBasketball: oh cool**

**Gabi3: gotta go, bye Troy**

And she signed out.

"Gabi, Get ready, i'm dropping you at Troy's in 10 minutes" her mum called up the stairs.

Rumagging quickly through her drawers she pulled out a pair of black tights and a light denim skirt. Replacing her tracksuit bottoms and vest top with the tights, skirt and a simple blue cami she walked over to her mirror and began applying a little mascara and eyeliner. Slipping her feet into her black gladiator sandals she turned off the light and made her way down stairs.

"Mum i'm ready" she shouted. Gabriella's mum appeared at the door way, glancing her eyes over Gabriella.

"You look beautiful Gabriella, i'm sure Troy will like it" she said, whispering the last part as she walked past Gabriella to open the front door.

Her cheeks turned a crimson colour at the last comment. Opening the car door, she got in.

This is going to be a 2 or 3 shot most probably. I have major writers block for my main story He gives me strenth. If anyone is reading that story and has an idea that i could use to help me move on in the story please review with the idea :) I needed to write this, because the idea has been stuck in my head for a while now and I have the writing buzz again. Review please :)

**Lolly-xx**


	2. discovery

The doorbell rung loudly through the house. Troy hopped off the sofa and opened the door widely, seeing a smiley brown haired girl standing eagerly at the door. The car behind her drive off swifty as she made her way inside the house.

"I brought popcorn" Gabriella said enthusiastically, looking up at Troy. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, causing Gabriella to look at him confused.

"Troy, baby, hurry up" a female voice was heard from the living room. Gabriella's eyes nearly popped out of her head she heard the voice. Walking into the room she saw a blonde girl laying across the sofa. Her hair was long and wavy, her eyes were misty green and her skin was practically orange. Wearing very short denim hotpants and a pale pink tanktop barely covering her stomach she looked up at the stranger standing beside her. '_Great' _Gabriella thought, '_Now Troy's gone and brought home a blonde slut.'_

"Erm, Gabi this is Holly" he introduced the two.

"Hi, i'm Troy's new girlfriend" she said, smiling.

Gabriella was shocked, when did this all happen? How did it happen? More importantly, why? A million questions ran through her mind. She was in love with him, he was meant to be in love her too. Tonight they were meant to lay across the sofa, in eachothers arms, eating popcorn and watching a chick flick that Gabriella would have forced Troy to watch. She would finally pluck up the courage to tell him she loved him, and he would say it back to her. Then they would share their first kiss and they would live happily ever after. She'd been dreaming of that moment, now that stupid bimbo Holly had gone and ruined it all by telling me she was Troy's girlfriend.

"Troy" she said, he looked over at her, "Kitchen"

"What?"

"Now" she commanded. He followed her into the kitchen, and sat down on the stool.

"What Gabi?"

"When? How? Why?" she questioned him.

"Today, i asked her out" he answered, "I'm lonely Gabi, and well she was just there" he admitted.

"Troy you can't ask someone to be your girlfriend just because your 'lonely'"

"I know"

"Do you even have any feelings for her?" she asked him. His eyes escaped her gaze and his head dropped down. He shook his head.

Gabriella was fed up of this, her perfect night was ruined.

"Bye Troy" she said quietly before walking straight towards the front door.

"Gabi" he called after her, "Gabi were are you going?"

She didn't answer him.

"Listen Holly, I have no feelings for you, i'm just a lonely boy who has suddenly come to his senses, i'm sorry but we're over." Hollys eyes filled with tears at his words, he didn't care right now, he had to find Gabriella. Grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes he raced out of the house in search of her.


	3. tears

Troy Bolton ran along the concrete, the wind hitting his face hard, the rain pouring off his body. His feet had never ran this fast before and he knew his legs could not take it much longer. But he did not care. He needed to find Gabriella, he needed to find the girl of his dreams, the one he has always loved but never realised until she had left. It is always the same. You never realise how much you love somebody until they are gone and that is exactly how Troy felt.

Sitting alone in the park a tear rolled softly down Gabriella's face. She was not feeling anger, not even sorrow, merely the thought that maybe this time she would have to give up and move on was the reason she was crying. She was exhausted and tired of trying to get his attention and she had had enough; she was done.

Troy Bolton spotted a faint figure by the bench. He could not quite make out who the person was, until he spotted those big brown eyes looking over. He could never mistake them. They were hers. A sudden rush of adrenaline took over his body and he sprinted towards her, as fast as his legs would take him.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere Gabriella felt herself spinning, as if she was flying free in the sky. A pair of arms had lifted her high up into the night's sky, spinning her and tickling her. She was taken aback by the sudden actions, until she saw his face. His piercing blue eyes stared right into her big brown ones and she could see his soft lips slowly turn into that cute crooked smile she had always loved about him. A small tear escaped her eye, following by more and more as if she could not control her actions. However this time her tears were not because she was giving up or because she did not know how else to cope, these tears were tears of joy, happiness, relief that finally she had him. She had the boy of her dreams and the boy she would always loved with her in her arms. And she was never letting go, not this time.

"I love you," they both said in unison. Gabriella smiled and stared into his eyes. Finally, she could speak the truth, talk from the heart, and say words to him she had always dreamt of saying. He slowly wiped away her soft delicate tears and placed a tender kiss on her rosy red lips. She looked up at him and smiled in delight. She kissed his nose affectionately. "I have always loved you," she said. And they kissed.


End file.
